ESCS Advents
by Rayf Roarinst
Summary: This is a story about how a average ranking soldier named Rayf and a princess name Tsarina come together. However, the relationship does not begin when they first meet. Many more events occur in between the two and their friends.
1. Chapter 1

ESCS Advents

A self made fan fiction from some FF themes and a manga comic soon to be released, Angelic Sin.

By Jonathan Closson

This story begins with the encounter between an empress and how she and her guardian begin a relationship that lasts and grows. This anime is taken from the soon to be released Angelic Sin, some Final Fantasy references (sorry Square-Enix) and a couple characters I made myself.

* * *

June 1st, 2006 

The gang woke at the usual time. T.A.N.R. had kept the group up late with his pranks once again and the rest were all still very much sleepy.

"Dammit T.A.N.R., why do you insist on doing this every fscking night?!", Dark exclaimed.

"Well excuse me if I'm a bit of an insomniac and you didn't have to spar with me that late anyways…", T.A.N.R. said exasperatedly.

The gang comprised of the following:

**Dark** is a skilled marksman with a deadly aim.

**Ghost-wolf**, the brute force of the group, likes to blow stuff up and likes the sound of carnage.

**T.A.N.R.**, the somewhat quiet one of the group, has been known to go into quite a rage if the conflict seems drawn out or out of control.

**Jin**, the strategist, has a somewhat grim sense of humor.

Lastly **Rayf**, the guardian of the group, mostly the defensive style type of fighter.

"Do we have to get up?", said Ghost-wolf, very groggily.

"Yup, it's the starting season celebration", Dark said suddenly very awake now.

"But why so early??"

"Cause the games start and its perfect weather for them"

"Man, if we weren't supervising the dang thing we could have slept in for once"

"That and I gotta play for the Snipers team today. We've gotta win."

And with that the gang arose from their somewhat padded futon pads. They all dawned their padding and armor, except for Dark who changed into cameo gear and boots. Ghost-wolf equipped his gauntlets, specially designed to look like wolf claws; T.A.N.R. grabbed his daggers and cleaver (just in case); Jin sheathed his rapier and strapped on his arm guards; Rayf slung his long baton over his shoulder and waited for the rest of everybody else.

"Remind me again what we're guarding today", asked T.A.N.R. as he strung up his boots

"We were asked by the Royal Azogaraz to see him play in the opening Blitzball game" said Rayf, pointing to Dark.

"I just wish we started early on Blitz like Dark did"

"Well actually we're having a scrimmage against Team Karp Egelloc, who are our allies and I didn't ask for the position, it just sort of opened up for those who wanted it." said Dark, shrugging.

"I guess when your part of the Royal Azogaraz family, you can make a big commotion out of a not so big matter" murmured Jin, who was still shaking of his tiredness.

Everyone was ready to leave except for T.A.N.R., still wanting to practice sparring and poking Ghost-wolf with his daggers. As the gang left their bunker, they stepped into the sunlight that was the city of Zenitram.

* * *

It was mid-summer and the weather could not be any better. The coliseum was being prepped for the opening match, and due to the weather, the water sphere would be warm for the players. The gang headed to the coliseum to find out their posts for the game. 

"You still didn't answer my question earlier", said T.A.N.R.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. Well, according to the rumors that are flying here and there, there's been some that talk of sabotaging the game and possibly injuring some players" said Rayf, in a low tone.

"Why would anyone want to mess up the opening game?"

"How should I know? Anyways we've been asked by the Royal Zenitram family to watch and prevent any possible threats."

T.A.N.R. turned away looking frustrated, _It still doesn't make any sense_. As the gang walked to the coliseum, none could have expected what they'd find in the arena.

End of Chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Boys, boys! Welcome. Isn't it a wonderful day for the opening season?" said Queen Azogaraz, welcoming the gang to enter.

"It sure is ma'am, and when shall the celebrations begin?" said Ghost-wolf anxiously.

"The game begins at two and the post game celebration is at five."

"Alright! Booze it up after the game in a few hours. You with me Rayf?!"

"You already know, I'll bring the aliuqat" said Rayf happily.

The gang entered the coliseum with thoughts of the post game. Queen Azogaraz, Dark's mother, put Dark into a training group that taught him how to Blitz. Even though the group had already been signed up for the army, the Azogaraz family wanted their son to learn a sport if he changed his mind (just in case…wink). The group took their posts for the game. Rayf had the entrance; T.A.N.R. and Ghost-wolf had to patrol the stands and Jin was to circle around the sphere to watch for foul play. Dark went to the locker rooms with his teammates to wait for the game to begin. The morning was early and soon the stands filled up. Blitz is truly an intense sport.

* * *

Talk had erupted as soon as the stands began to fill. Although the patrol of their posts was regulatory, the gang could not help but suspect every person they laid their eyes on. If the rumors proved true, Dark and the Snipers team were in danger. 

A man in the announcements section of the stands stood up from his seat and lifted a large conch shell. He took a deep breath and blew into the shell. A resounding low tone reverberated around the stadium, and thus making the crowds chatter die down.

"Now entering the stadium, the Royal Azogaraz family." said the announcer.

The crowd made a polite applause as the family entered their seats; the Azogaraz was a family that deserved royalty. Well liked family that contributes to the community but seems to make a big deal out of small things once in a while.

"And now presenting, as the representatives of the Karp Egolloc, Princess Zereitug who shall be overseeing today's game with the Azogaraz family" announced the man as the Princess took her seat as well. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please direct your attention to the water sphere at the center of the arena."

As the man spoke those words, a light came from the inside of the rotating rings. The light became more brilliant and with a sudden flash, a sphere of water hung in the air encased in the rotating rings. The technology of the sphere was that while the rings remain intact, the water would remain stable and also be oxygenated for the players to stay under for long periods of time.

The water sphere was truly an ingenious piece of work but like any other physical sport, one could get hurt easily. From opposite sides of the borders of the water sphere, the Snipers and the Karp Egelloc teams came from their locker rooms. Five of the eight players entered the sphere, wading in the apparatus like an average swimming pool. The game was about to begin.

* * *

A shrill whistle resounding around the stadium and a ball in the middle of the sphere appeared. The two teams raced for the ball. The first to obtain the Blitzball usually had the advantage in the game. Karp Egelloc was known for their speed and endurance. As expected, they obtained the ball first. Dark charged and took the ball with ease. The Snipers were known for their aggressiveness and accuracy. The game progressed with no immediate score. Rayf found this time perfect to check in with the other. 

Rayf pressed the insignia on his chest plate and a radio intercom went on.

"This is Rayf, report!"

"This is T.A.N.R., no sign of unusual activity on the south and west side"

"This is Ghost-wolf, a few 'naughty' words from the crowd, other that that, all's clear"

"This is Jin, nothing coming from the players and I gotta wiz, I knew I shouldn't have had something to drink before going to my post!" said Jin slightly embarrassed.

"Well, nothing yet at the gates. If anything seems suspicious, report in immediately." ordered Rayf. "Does anyone know how long the game is gonna last?"

"I think it's whoever ducks out first from too many injuries, that or its first to five" said Ghost-wolf.

"Then this is gonna be a long game, that or the Snipers will really lay on the pain. Haha" said Jin.

As the game progressed, tensions grew high with increasing suspicion and fear from Ghost-wolf, Rayf, T.A.N.R. and Jin.

End of Chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Blitzball game progressed with a 3-2 lead by the Snipers and the game was winding down to the last couple minutes of the second half. Ghost-wolf and T.A.N.R.'s patrol round the stands seemed to get rowdier by the minute. Jin's post was fairly dangerous as well due to the aggression by the Karp Egelloc team had increased nearly two fold after the third goal by Dark.

* * *

"That's it! I've had enough of this buddy-buddy play nice theme!" exclaimed one of the Egelloc Karp players. "How are they so good at this?!" 

"Well maybe if you scored more often and get your head in the game, you'd maybe be as good as us" said Dark swimming by the opposing team.

_We'll see who's laughing by the time were done with you_, thought the opposing player.

Suddenly, one of the Karp Egelloc players lash out and strikes Dark with a blatant illegal hit. The crowd gasps as Dark clutches his arm from the blow.

"HEY! Illegal and unnecessary roughness. That deserves a …" but the referee never got to finish his call. Suddenly, the Karp Egelloc player that attacked Dark just struck the referee square in the face.

Several people exclaim at the sudden loss of control of the game. At the sight of the game starting to lose control, Jin jumps in the sphere. A moment later, T.A.N.R. followed him rounding up the Karp Egelloc players.

"Rayf! There's a fight going down over in the sphere, one of the K.E. players struck Dark. Dark is in trouble. Hurry!" exclaimed Ghost-wolf over the radio.

_No! If it was gonna be any other person I'd accept it, but NOT DARK!_ Rayf ran as fast as he could to the game, passing up fans left and right.

"Out of the way! This is an order from your military personnel! Get out of my way!" exclaimed Rayf.

* * *

Back in the sphere, chaos broke out. It was Snipers versus Karp Egelloc versus Dark's escort. Snipers struck Karp Egelloc who attacked some of the escort. Telling who was on who's side was possibly the hardest part. After a couple minutes of crowd control, Rayf joined the fray. Although, we he got there, it was already over. 

"Took your time did you?" said Ghost-wolf exasperatedly.

"Shouldn't we have someone on crowd control?! Getting here was hell" asked Rayf.

"Well, you missed it man; we got the Karp Egelloc team rounded up. It was one of their own players who tried to sabotage the game"

"And any injuries?"

"Minor stuff here and there, Dark got the worst of it"

"Where is he? How is he? Hope he's not too hurt. Man, if he is, we failed in our job" rambled Rayf.

Ghost-wolf led Rayf to the outskirts of the sphere, which had now collapsed due to the events of the game, and there sat Dark, clutching his arm.

"It's only a minor fracture. I'll be back in the sphere in no time" said Dark, slightly grinning. "So, when do the festivities start?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" said Ghost-wolf.

"Well, we won by default. So we should be celebrating our first victory."

"Baka" said Rayf.

"Well, with that said, lets get the festivities started." said Ghost-wolf exasperatedly.

Ghost-wolf held his arm out for Dark and he took it.

Back in the arena, T.A.N.R. and Jin discussed how the events of todays match could have really taken a turn for the worse.

* * *

"We were really lucky that no one else got hurt" said Jin 

"Yeah, but wait. Aren't we missing somebody? Isn't there supposed to be more?" asked T.A.N.R.

The two double-checked the number of Karp Egelloc players that were rounded up. The standard number of Blitzball players there are to a team is twelve. They found eleven.

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Fireworks exploded in the sky as the first Blitzball game of the season ended. People cheered and laughed in the streets outside the coliseum. Everything seemed to be better at the post game party. However, the post game festivities had not started quite yet for Rayf and the gang. They waited in the locker room after the game hoping against hope that the Azogaraz family would not be too angry with the lack of security. T.A.N.R. sat in a corner fiddling with his fingers trying to find something to do; in the end he unsheathed one of his daggers and decided to sharpen it. Jin paced back and forth, muttering under his breath. Rayf had his weapon out as well, the long baton, and was sitting down and picking it up about a foot about the ground then dropping it rhythmically. Meanwhile, Ghost-wolf was recounting the event on what happened in and out of the sphere to Dark. 

"So boys, not exactly the best way to start the season"

The gang all jumped to see Queen Azogaraz at the doorway, slightly grimacing. At the sight of her, the gang lowered their heads praying that their punishment would be light. Queen Azogaraz walked directly to T.A.N.R. and stood right in front of his corner.

_Ah, come on, Miss Azogaraz. Not T.A.N.R., he's already torn up about it as it is_, thought Rayf.

Suddenly the queen brought T.A.N.R. to his feet and gave him, what was unmistakably, a hug. The entire room stared in amazement. Instead of yelling, T.A.N.R. received a sign of affection from the queen. T.A.N.R. stood there dumbstruck, arms at his sides, still comprehending the situation.

"I'm so glad you're all ok" said the queen.

"Um… I… we… but did we not fail at our jobs ma'am?" ask T.A.N.R., still somewhat dumbstruck.

"What do you mean, T.A.N.R.?" asked the queen, releasing the soldier.

"Well, I distinctly remember Rayf telling us that we had to protect anyone from getting hurt at the Blitzball game. And mid game, Dark got hurt. We think it's a slight fracture in his arm."

"Oh, come on, now. Don't tell me you are all dwelling on that?" said Miss Azogaraz.

"Well, we did kinda… you know… fail." said Rayf, looking down.

"You did not fail; in fact, you kept the number of probable events down to a little as you possibly could. I couldn't be happier that only a few of you got hurt."

"And my dear son" said Queen Azogaraz, walking over to Dark. "Nobody could have anticipated what had happened. This is one of those things in life where it was unexpected. Instead of wallowing in the past, concentrate on the here and now. And enjoy yourselves at the festivities"

"Are you sure of that, miss?" asked Jin.

"Of course, I'm sure. We didn't set up a post game party for nothing. Now get out there and have some fun" said the Queen with a wide smile upon her face.

* * *

So the party commenced. There were carnival games, entertainers and the occasional happy drunk strolling by. The gang walked by this spectacle of happiness and in turn grew more cheerful as the night went on. 

"So, where to start? Where to start? Wanna hit up some games first, Rayf?" asked Ghost-wolf.

"Eh, well, I'm a little hungry. Why don't we go by the food court first?" said Rayf.

"Sounds good."

Ghost-wolf and Rayf proceeded to the food court. There they found variety of food that was in Rayf's opinion, 'Too good to be true'.

Grabbing a fork, knife and a plate, Ghost-wolf said with delight, "What are ya waiting for?! Dig in, brutha!"

Their delectable feast began. Considering how fast the food was consumed, it was a wonder how the cooks kept up with the two soldiers. After the main courses, Ghost-wolf made his way to the drinks bar.

"One large sake, my good man" said stuffed soldier, patting his belly with satisfaction.

The bartender acknowledged. An 8-inch white bottle was set on the table and next to it was a small sake cup. Ghost-wolf, forgetting all mannerisms, picked up the bottle by the neck and took a big swig of sake.

"Ahh… That's better" sighed Ghost-wolf.

Rayf, standing next to Ghost-wolf, looked at his friend impressed yet also flabbergasted at his comrade's actions. Dark, whose arm was wrapped in a sling, and Jin joined them at the bar.

"You better take it easy on that stuff, man. Remember what happened last time?" said Jin.

"Hey! We did our part. We did what we could and we did our best at it. I deserve this." said Ghost-wolf, taking another big gulp of his drink, turning slightly pink in the cheeks.

* * *

"DARK! Over here!" 

Dark choked on his drink. He turned around to see where the voice had come from. He turned to face a women draped in elegant white robes. She was also accompanied by several other girls of whom Rayf assumed were her friends.

"L-lady Zereitug." spluttered Dark. He then snapped to attention hastily.

The gang, not knowing who the person was, did not immediately come to attention. But that moment was gone in a flash. They quickly snapped to attention. The girls accompanying the princess giggled and the princess smiled. They probably got this type of treatment often but it looked like they were still getting used to it. The princess spoke first.

"Typical Dark. There is no need for this kind of formality. You and your troop may be at ease."

They relaxed slightly. The group of girls still giggled. Rayf wished they didn't. It as if they caught the guys in an awkward position.

"I have to apologize for being in such a state, m'lady." said Dark, indicating his injured arm.

"All I care about is that you're feeling better. I shall be having a talk with the Karp Egelloc coach about its players very soon indeed."

"That would seem like a very good idea, m'lady" complimented Dark.

"And how many times to I have do I have to tell you to stop calling "m'lady" and call me by my first name," said the princess, with a slight smile on her face.

"If you wish." Dark turned toward Jin, Rayf, T.A.N.R. and Ghost-wolf. "Guys, I'd like to introduce the princess to the Karp Egelloc throne; Princess Tsarina Zereitug."

The princess took a bow and smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you."

The guys each took a bow and introduced themselves. Jin went first.

"Greeting, Princess Zereitug. My name is Jin Blade." Next went Rayf.

"Good evening, m'lady. I am Rayf Roarinst." said Rayf, bowing his head. Next came T.A.N.R.

"Uh… um…Hello, Ms. Zereitug. I'm T.A.N.R." said the shy soldier. Rayf sighed. T.A.N.R. always gets nervous around new people or girls. In this case, being both, was an accident waiting to happen. Princess Zereitug looked questioningly at T.A.N.R.

"Do you have a last name?" questioned the princess.

"Actually, no, ma'am. I was not given one at birth. All I know is that the orphanage I was sent to gave me this title."

Ghost-wolf introduced himself next.

"Hello, m'lady. Name's Ghost-wolf. Pleased to make your acquaintance," said Ghost-wolf, taking a sort of standing pose while introducing himself. The lady made another questioning look.

"Ghost-wolf? That seems more like a codename, may I ask what is your real name?"

"I would tell you, m'lady. But if I did, I'd have to kill you," said Ghost-wolf, with a toothy grin on his face, his canine teeth prominently showing.

Princess Zereitug laughed awkwardly. She did not know whether Ghost-wolf was joking or not. Suddenly, one of the princess' friends whispered for the lady to come with them.

"Did he say his name is Rayf? Rayf Roarinst? M'lady, come with us please. We have something important to tell you."

And with that, they left. Each member of Dark's gang looked at Rayf. Rayf looked puzzled at these sudden actions. _Well, that was rather odd_, he thought.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, that was odd," said Ghost-wolf.

The others nodded. _Thanks for voicing what we all just thought, Wolf_,thought Rayf. The princess had introduced herself and her maidens and almost as suddenly retreated. What seemed like a friendly gesture of greeting suddenly became a cold farewell. Dark, knowing Tsarina, voiced his opinion.

"She's usually so kind to new people. I wonder what they're talking about," said Dark.

Rayf had not noticed the scene of Tsarina and her maiden's heads huddled together conversing until Dark had pointed out this fact. T.A.N.R., who had stayed mostly quiet throughout the conversation, finally spoke up.

"Hey, Rayf!"

"Yeah, T.A.N.R.?" replied Rayf.

"You're a seer, right? Why don't you use your second sight on what they're talking about?"

Rayf blinked in surprise.

"I don't want to intrude on what they're conversing about. If it's a private matter, it's probably best if I stay out," answered Rayf. He took a second thought on this matter and added, "Also, it's possible that one of them might detect me, that wouldn't help at all."

"You wanna know what they're talking about, right?" piped Jin. "I saw you blush as you introduced yourself to Tsarina."

Rayf started. _Was it that obvious?_ _She was very pretty._ He wondered if the night would go on without another encounter with the princess. As this thought went through his mind, he had another flitted through.

"Ok, I'll do it," said Rayf.

"Do what?" asked Dark.

"Use my second sight to see what they're talking about. I can't promise positive results though. I know it has helped in the past, so maybe it'll work again," responded Rayf.

T.A.N.R., Jin, and Ghostwolf looked happy and began to ask if he could find out more about the maidens. Dark, however, looked irritated.

"I thought," said Dark, a venomous tone in his voice, "you said you weren't going to use your second sight for personal gain again, Rayf. Or was that just a big lie?"

Startled, Rayf had forgotten his oath. The gang was there when he made it. But he wanted to know; he had to know.

"I'll keep my word… right after this, Dark," resolved Rayf. "I have a funny feeling it has something to do with us."

"Fine, but don't go crying to us when you get Seer's Shroud again."

* * *

And with that, Rayf's eyes went glassy white and instead of seeing his platoon members in front of him, his vision was right in the middle of the huddled heads where Tsarina and her maidens were. He was dead center of them all; looking up he saw their faces extremely close. Then, Tsarina spoke; she seemed slightly agitated why her friends had dragged her away from the newcomers.

"So, what's the problem? They don't seem that bad. To tell you the truth, you guys seemed to get along just fine with that gang. If I may be so bold as to say that usually you all are so cold to any armed forces."

One of the maidens turned scarlet.

"Be as that as it may," said the maiden. "I wouldn't go hanging around that group anymore. I've heard rumors of their platoon."

"Really, now? What kind of rumors?" inquired Tsarina. "Is this the usual lame tale which entails nothing but lies and vague gaping holes or is this a legitimate story?"

"I've heard that their platoon was lead into hunts and has done the most atrocious of acts."

"Hunts? What sort of hunts, if I may ask?"

"Hunts as in put down anyone who discredits their king's name. They've slaughtered towns, men, women and children. Worst of all, I've heard that that Rayf person was in command at the time."

_No one in his or her right mind would believe such garbage. One look at Rayf's platoon members and their names would be clear of any and all suspicions, _thought Rayf. Rayf felt his head throb slightly. _Uh oh, Seers Shroud._ He took another glance at Tsarina's face but he couldn't believe his eyes. She seemed to be taking in every word of her maiden's stories. Rayf wanted to stay but knew he shouldn't. His vision became dark then saw his platoon members once again. His friends must have noticed his return.

* * *

"So, what did they say?" asked Ghost-Wolf.

"Yeah, Rayf, we wanna know!" chimed in T.A.N.R. Silence passed as Rayf chose his words wisely.

"Do you remember our mission at Salazar castle?" asked Rayf.

Not the smartest thing to say. Every one of their faces darkened. _Of course, they remembered, Rayf. _What a stupid question to ask in the first place.

"Oh, yeah. I remember it. How could I forget?" said Ghost-wolf. "Thousands of undead citizens charging at us. We could do nothing but take them out. They were mindless, flesh-eating undead citizens. And to think that we were there for friendly negotiations."

"Well, apparently there's a rumor going around about our platoon pertaining to that mission. It's said that we went to the castle and were ordered to raze it."

"Well, technically," said Dark "we did."

"If it wasn't for T.A.N.R., we would have probably all died in that Hell hole," added Jin. The gang nodded.

In Rayf's mind he had had a flash back in which he saw T.A.N.R. unsheathing that seven-foot cleaver that usually stays on his back. He was swinging it back and forth slaying all that was in its path. T.A.N.R. spoke bringing Rayf back to the conversation.

"The point is," said T.A.N.R. "that we need to clear things up so our names are not associated with savages."

"Actually," chimed in Ghost-Wolf, "I wouldn't mind being called that. But that's just me."

"Just because you do, Wolf, doesn't mean we all do."

"So, what are we gonna do?" asked Dark.

The gang fell silent thinking of what to say. Fighting and surviving the undead was a phenomenal feat. But to go into Salazar's castle and razing it and living to tell the tale was almost unheard of. How would they be able to explain themselves? When they returned to their homes, even the king himself found it hard to believe. Salazar's castle was not a place to simply stumble upon. The castle contained every kind of undead creature possible: large, small, skinny, fat, ugly and…. ugly. Rayf chuckled a little at the thought of this.

"Uh, oh, here they come," said Ghost-Wolf.

He was right. Tsarina and her maidens were heading towards the gang. They don't look happy. It looks like Tsarina had believed her maidens.

End of Chapter 5


End file.
